A New Chapter
by ncistatelover
Summary: It's time for Tony to move on. Time to leave his past behind and welcome a new, more peaceful way of life. However, this new way of life is a lot more complicated then one may think. Goodbye NCIS.


I shut off my computer for the last time, hearing it whir as it powers off for its final time in my ownership.

I stare around the NCIS bullpen, taking in the pumpkin coloured paint (which in some places may seem ugly, but here fits perfectly), dozens of normally occupied desks (where agents work their asses off day in and day out, every day of the year) and the glaring expressions of those on the 'WANTED' wall (some marked over with a huge crimson cross, others not) - things that've surrounded me for over a decade.

Grabbing my personal belongings for the last time, I stride for the elevator. As I step inside of it, there's no one to see me off, but it's probably for the best: it'll make what I'm about to do, what I've been planning to do for the past couple of months, a lot easier.

After my years of service to NCIS, I have handed in my letter of resignation: I'm leaving. It was handed in today around noon in complete secrecy- confidential to everyone but the director and I. It's now 11pm and my teammates are still in the dark. That's a good thing: I hate goodbyes- always have, probably always will. And this goodbye is for good- there won't be any communication whatsoever between myself and the team. Tim and Ellie gave me the classic "see you bright and early in the morning" when they left, Gibbs a silent glare, telling me to make sure that I'm on time and ordering me to bring him coffee first thing. However, I won't be seeing them bright and early in the morning, I won't be on time, in reality, I won't technically exist anymore.

I've spent the past 2 months fabricating a new life for myself: creating a new name, identity and family history. My origins, education, relationships and previous jobs have been completely wiped and replaced with fake ones. It's been a huge weight on my shoulders for months, but now it has finally been lifted. Today, my plans go into action.

You may think that I'm being harsh by completely cutting off all of my ties to NCIS, but it's for the best: if I stay in contact with anyone, I'm just something to be used against them, or someone to be hunted down by the criminals that I've helped put away. It's key that my team stay safe: they're like family to me. They've been a better family to me than anybody else (even my blood relatives) has ever dreamed of being.

My new name? I went for something ordinary but charming, something that Anthony DiNozzo put a bit of personality into- something easily remembered, good natured and with star quality. I'll need that star quality if I want to become an actor (the profession that I've chosen for my new and improved identity).

That name is Michael; Michael Manning Weatherly.

I take a breath, standing in front of the main entrance/exit. All of my memories come back to me. I remember my first meeting with Gibbs, signing the last line of my employment contract with the biro that I keep in my back pocket, my first meeting with my first of three consecutive female partners- Kate and the last words that I said to her before that bullet sent her plummeting to the ground. I remember Ziva: the fun we shared- super gluing McGee's face to his desk and bantering back and forth, the bittersweet kiss when we parted for the final time. I recall the bromance that I've shared with Tim, the so very short friendship with Ellie. I see the faces of those who've been behind me for every step of this journey: Abby and Ducky, but also Jimmy, who joined later on but is a dear friend to me. The cases I've solved, the lives I've changed, the people I've mended but also the criminals that I've broken flash before my eyes like snapshots from a never ending crime scene.

The second that I step outside of these automatic doors, I have to wipe all of those experiences and people from my life. The second I step outside, my old life of 'Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo' is gone and Michael Weatherly is born.

"So long, Anthony DiNozzo," I whisper, taking a deep breath.

I step out of the doors…

…And Michael Weatherly doesn't look back.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my tribute to Michael Weatherly and him leaving NCIS. The show certainly won't be the same with him gone and I, along with many others, will miss the light that DiNozzo's character brings to the screen.**

 **This fic ends here because I want you all to have your own interpretation of what happens after the story- it's a bit of inception and my aim is to confuse you and make you think about what happens after Michael Weatherly comes into the world.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it,**

 **Louise :)**


End file.
